Little Lessons
by Skye's Wind
Summary: AmiMakoto. Cute and fluffy. No actual story line, just a look into their lives.
1. Chapter 1: English Paper

Alright, so, here's my first fanfic. I thought I'd put this up and see how it all goes before I added anything. There was more but the comp. totally froze up and took everything I had with it -.-' Anywho, tell me what you think. And for disclaimer stuff: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters in anyway. Which you all know but everyone writes just in case.

-------------------------------------

Makoto pushed her chair back from the bright computer screen and stretched her stiff body. She wasn't one to finish a school paper with a few days to spare, but she knew Ami would likely have her rewrite the entire thing. Makoto sweat dropped. 'I never was any good with English,' she thought. Yawning, she turned off the computer and slipped into her welcoming bed. Makoto snuggled into her pillow and smiled thinking of Ami's possible reaction. 'She'll be surprised. It's not like any of us to finish something early,' she contemplated, and then softly chuckled at the thought of how frustrated Ami was going to be after she found all the grammar and spelling errors. With Ami still in mind, Makoto drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------

Makoto woke with the sun in her face and a warm breeze tickling her bare skin. She had left the window open last night in order to keep her apartment cool since her air conditioner went out. Again. It really was at the end of its little life, but she hadn't had the time to go out and buy a new one. Still drugged with sleep, Makoto rolled onto her side, blocking the sun with her back and was about to fall back asleep when a loud knock pulled her away from any promise of more sleep. Groaning, Makoto left her warm bed and pulled on sweats and a t-shirt. Before opening the door, she quickly pulled her long brown hair into a simple pony tail.

"Hey Ames. What's up?" Makoto asked while gesturing for Ami to come in.

"Hello Mako-chan." Ami smiled at the taller girl. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Why? What's up?" Makoto looked at the blue haired girl curiously, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, so you're not sick?"

Makoto slowly shook her head, confusion and sleep running through her mind.

Ami sighed. "You're just as bad as Usagi, but I'm sure I lost Rei and Minako to the arcade as well."

"Ami, what are you talking about?" Makoto stared at the shorter girl in front of her in total confusion. Nothing Ami was saying made any sense and anytime anyone was compared to Usagi, it was never a good thing.

"You and Usagi never showed upat our study group. Rei and Minako figured Usagi was at The Crown and went to go get her, so I thought I'd see if everything was alright with you," Ami explained.

"You know you're never going to see those three again?" chuckled Makoto.

Ami sighed and nodded in defeat then looked at the taller girl curiously. "So what's your excuse?"

"I must've over slept," Makoto grinned, scratching the back of her head nervously, "But I did finish that English paper."

Ami's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Laughing softly, Makoto led Ami through the small apartment to her bedroom. Makoto's bedroom was the only bare room in her apartment. An old twin bed was pushed into the corner left of the door, under an open window. White unmade sheets lay soaking in the sun. Across from the bed a wooden desk sat with a computer on top of it. Ami sat in front of the new computer. Leaving Ami to her work, Makoto tossed herself onto her bed face first. Her sheets and pillow were warm from the sun's touch. The warmth against her body felt good and she let out a sigh of content. Turning her head she looked over at Ami and couldn't help but smile. It was no wonder why Ami wore glasses. The smaller girl sat close to the computer, her head resting in her hands with her back slightly hunched making it easy to see the sudden stiffness.

"Hey Ames, you alright?"

Ami willed the rising blush to go away. 'It's just the heat,' she reasoned, 'It has to be the heat. Why isn't the air conditioner on? Doesn't Makoto have an air conditioner?'

"Ames?"

Ami suddenly noticed where Makoto was. Sometime during her ranting of the air conditioner Makoto had gotten up from her bed and leaned against the back of her chair, her face so close her breath tickled Ami's ear.

"Did I write something wrong?"

"No, well, yes," stuttered Ami.

Makoto turned to look at Ami and raised an eyebrow, but Ami was content with looking at the computer screen.

"You didn't write anything _wrong_, you're wording just seems to be a little incorrect," explained Ami.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what I think you meant to say here," Ami explained, delicately pointing at a sentence on the screen, "Is, "Ami and I are really close and we often do things with each other," but what it _says_ is, "Ami and I are real close and we often do things to each other."''

Makoto laughed. "Maybe I'm spending too much time with Haruka and Michiru."

Ami's eyes widened and her blush crept back up her neck and spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2: Picnic?

Alright. So. Chapter 2. Crazy. lol. Thanks for the reviews. They made me want to update this as soon as I could. I'm sorry it's so short, but I just needed something to make the transition between what's happened and what's planned in my head smooth. Hope you like it. The previous disclaimer applies.

---------------------------------------

"Reeeeiiiii" whined Usagi.

Rei dragged a pouting Usagi through the long corridor with Minako in tow. "You know, you're not helping," glared Rei turning around.

"I would, but I know how you like to take charge." Minako winked suggestively.

Rei abruptly turned her back to the grinning Minako, blood rushing to her face, and continued dragging Usagi across the carpeted floor. Unfortunately, Usagi hadn't missed the short conversation between the two girls.

"Ooh, Rei's the dominant type," giggled Usagi.

Stopping in front of an old wooden door with the number 21 edged in, Rei let go of Usagi with a soft _thud_.

"Ow! You did that on purpose!" accused the blonde, rubbing her sore head.

Rei stuck her tongue out at her future queen who was so elegantly returning the gesture. Stepping in between the two arguing girls, Minako gently knocked on the door.

------------------------------------------

Makoto leaned closer to the computer, or her, or both. Ami wasn't quite sure which, but she was well aware of how close their bodies were. Makoto's left arm rested along the back of Ami's chair, her other hand resting on her hip while she leaned towards both the computer and Ami. The taller girl's eyes ran over the indicated sentence, her lips showing just a hint of a smile. If Ami took a deep breath, those soft fingers would graze her back and if she were to turn her head to look at the taller girl, her lips would brush against Makoto's cheek. A light knock broke Ami's thoughts, though she was thankful for the distraction, letting out the breath she hadn't known she was holding when Makoto left to answer the door.

"Hey Makoto!" Minako's cheerful voice rang through the apartment. "Oh, hey Ami-chan. Sorry it took us so long. You know how hard it is to pull Usagi away from those games," the blonde added sheepishly, noticing Ami.

"Yea, like you actually helped," retorted Rei.

"I opened the door!"

Rei sighed. "Why do I put up with this?"

"Oh, I'm sure I could think of a few reasons." Minako smiled sweetly.

Coughing lightly, Rei turned to Ami, "Since we're all here, do you want to finish the study session?"

"Why don't we have the day off? Let's have the day off! How about a picnic?" Usagi's eyes brightened at her own idea.

"A picnic would be nice..." added Minako.

"We could even invite Mamoru... Haruka and Michiru... Sestuna... Hotaru and Chibiusa!" Usagi counted people off with her fingers.

"It is nice out..." Ami said in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3: Picnic!

Alright, here's chapter 3. Woot. Sorry it's a day late, but I thought I'd better get more than five hours of sleep . And, there's this girl... but we wont get into that . Anywho, hope you guys like it. I'll try and add a new chapter every day. The previous disclaimer applies.

---------------------------------------

The sun shone brightly with only a few white, fluffy clouds floating through the vast blue sky. Green grass moved gently in the slight breeze tickling Makoto's bare legs. She was thankful she had chosen her blue denim shorts instead of jeans. It really was too hot for pants; Haruka had even decided to wear a pair of beige trousers. Makoto looked around at her friends. They hadn't had an outing like this for a while and Makoto made a mental note to suggest more. Everyone seemed so happy. Usagi sat in Mamoru's arms rambling on about nothing in particular, Rei and Minako lay on the ground looking up at the sky, pointing out clouds and giggling every now and then, Setsuna and Michiru watched Haruka, Chibiusa and Hotaru chase each other through the large field and then Makoto's eyes rested on Ami. The blue haired girl lay on her stomach, legs crossed in the air and a tiny smile played with her lips. An overwhelming feeling came over Makoto then. Suddenly, all she wanted to do was hold the smaller girl. As silly as it was, she couldn't help but envy the book that held Ami's attention.

"Hey Makoto, catch!"

Before her mind could register what Haruka said, a bright yellow frisbee smacked her in the side of the head, which wouldn't have happened had she not been staring at Ami. Makoto sweat dropped and looked up to see Haruka, Chibiusa and Hotaru standing over her. Something wasn't right. Haruka was grinning and the two younger girls were giggling furiously.

Haruka turned to look at the two girls next to her. "Looks like Makoto has the frisbee."

The two giggling girls nodded.

"So then you guys know what you have to do?"

Again the two nodded. Makoto watched the interaction between Haruka and the two girls. Something _really_ wasn't right, but before she could put her finger on it, Chibiusa and Hotaru tackled her to the ground. The pink haired girl squirmed away, taking the yellow frisbee with her. Hotaru didn't miss a beat and was off chasing Chibiusa.

"What? No football?" Makoto asked while Haruka helped her up.

"Um, well," Haruka quickly glanced at Michiru and then back to Makoto lowering her voice, "It was, er, deflated after a certain _accident_."

"An ACCIDENT! You broke our bedroom window with it!" Apparently Haruka didn't lower her voice enough. "I swear, sometimes she's worse than Hotaru," Michiru added, turning back to Setsuna who nodded in agreement.

"Haruka catch!" shouted Chibiusa.

"Huh?" Haruka turned and caught the frisbee in mid-air.

Makoto looked at the frisbee in the older girl's hand and then smiled sweetly. "Looks like you've got the frisbee."

Before Haruka could turn to make her exit, Makoto tackled her to the ground and within seconds, Hotaru and Chibiusa added to the pile. Makoto was able to get the frisbee and stood up in triumph only realizing her mistake when the girls still entangled on the ground looked up at her. A soft chuckle stole her attention and she quickly glanced at where it came from. Ami was no longer on her stomach, engrossed with her book. She now sat criss-cross apple sauce, her full attention on the game at hand.

"Oof!" Looking at Ami sure was getting Makoto in a lot of trouble lately.

The three girls had taken Makoto's distraction as an opening and sent her falling to the ground. Makoto wiggled her way out of the pile and turned to Ami who was enjoying the scene before her. Maybe a little too much.

"Hey Ami, catch." Makoto softly tossed the yellow disc.

Ami's eyes went wide as saucers when the frisbee landed delicately in her lap.


	4. Chapter 4: Tickling Wars

Sorry this is a little late. My mind's been wandering off to other stories that I have ideas for. I really need to work on my attention span . I've also noticed that these last few chapters (actually, every chapter but the first one) have been somewhat short. Heh. Sorry 'bout that. I'll try and work on the length of these too. Anyways, here it is and thanks for all the reviews. They make me all warm and fuzzy LOL. I have no idea where this story's going to go, so… adventure time! LOL. I am, however, going to keep it light and fluffy. Cuteness is always good. The previous disclaimer applies.

----------------------------------------

"N-n-now M-M-Makoto…" Ami stammered as she slowly crawled backwards, not daring to take her eyes off the grinning girl.

Makoto's grin widened and her eyes flickered with mischief. Ami opened her mouth to object, but Makoto was already pouncing on her. The smaller girl shut her eyes tightly and waited for an impact that never came. Oddly, all she felt was the presence of another body hovering over hers. Ami cautiously opened one eye. Makoto was leaning over her, both hands on her hips with the same grin. The blue haired girl looked up, her eyes showing her obvious confusion. Makoto took the opening and swiftly bent down and started tickling the unsuspecting girl. Ami's body squirmed under her light touch.

"Makoto…. don't…. stop!" Ami gasped for air, trying to push the taller girl away.

Makoto chuckled. "If you say so."

"Makoto!" Laughed Ami.

"What?" Makoto looked at the girl innocently, stopping for just a second. "You told me not to stop."

Ami tried to wiggle away from Makoto's tickling, but even if she wanted to she couldn't; her limbs were too weak from laughing so hard. Realizing she was never going to be able to get away, she did the only thing that came to mind. Reaching up, Ami grabbed the front of Makoto's shirt and pulled her down on top of her. Using Makoto's surprise, the smaller girl rolled the two, straddling Makoto so she wouldn't be able to roll them again. Ami was about to begin her revenge when a teasing voice stopped her hands, centimeters away from the other girl's torso.

"There go the dinner invites," Haruka laughed.

Ami stumbled to her feet, suddenly finding the grass very interesting. Standing up slowly, Makoto brushed off her shorts and shot Haruka a look. Haruka just smiled back.

"We were wondering if you two needed a ride," Michiru gently elbowed Haruka.

"Everyone else kind of, uh, left." Haruka smirked. "There's room for two more. And that dinner invitation still stands."

Ami and Makoto looked around and realized Haruka was right. Everyone was gone. Well, Rei, Minako, Usagi and Mamoru anyways. Makoto sighed. She was wondering how long those four were going to last before they all went their separate ways which, when she thought about it, she was thankful for. She really did love them, but she could only take so much of the puppy love before she wanted to smash her head against the closest wall. It wasn't that she didn't like puppy love; she just didn't like being around it while she still hadn't figured things out between her and Ami.

"Thank you, but I think I'll just walk home. I promised my mom we'd have dinner together, thanks though." Ami smiled at the couple in front of her then looked at Makoto.

"If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to walk Ames home. Rain check for dinner?" asked Makoto.

"Of course," Michiru promised. With that, the two older Senshi walked to their car where Setsuna waited in back with Hotaru and Chibiusa.

Makoto turned and followed Ami who had gone to retrieve her book a few feet away. "I thought your mom was working tonight."

"She is."

Makoto waited for Ami to turn around and answer her questioning gaze, but Ami never looked back. The taller girl was in shock, as her mind tried to piece together the puzzle that Ami had just thrown at her. It wasn't like Ami to lie. Shaking her head, Makoto lengthened her stride in order to catch up to Ami. They walked in silence. The brown haired girl glanced at her friend to see if she was alright and was surprised to find the smaller girl smiling. Locking her hands behind her head, Makoto couldn't help but smile too. It really was a nice day.


	5. Chapter 5: White Lily

With all the reviews I got I couldn't help but update this thing. I love you guys! Heh. Anywho, I hope you like it and since my writing workshop is over, I think I'll keep up with this. It'll give me something to write. Thanks again for the reviews. They help a lot. And, once again, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Real quick, I looked Ami's favorite flower up, and I read that it was a White Lily, so that's what I used. If it's not, let me know. The previous disclaimer applies. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------

The two girls walked in a comfortable silence as cars passed by, the sun still hovering in the late afternoon sky. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Makoto's face. The tall brunette's mind danced around reasons to invite Ami over, or to invite herself over to Ami's.

'She obviously doesn't mind my company,' thought Makoto, thinking back to what Ami had said. 'I could just ask her…'

"Hey Ames…" Makoto turned to where her blue haired companion should have been but found an empty piece of sidewalk instead. After looking around frantically, Makoto spotted her friend standing in front of a large window. Sighing with relief, the taller girl made her way towards the window.

"I thought I lost you," teased Makoto.

Ami let out a soft chuckle. "I was wondering when you'd realize I stopped walking."

"So watcha looking at?" Cupping her hands around her eyes, Makoto leaned towards whatever held Ami's attention.

"Michiru's new CD. I didn't think it was out yet."

"Doesn't Haruka accompany her on a few songs?"

Ami nodded. Turning to Makoto Ami smiled, "Shall we go?"

"Don't you wanna buy it?" The taller girl said, still eyeing the CD.

"I can buy it later."

'Baka! She didn't bring any money because _you _told her she didn't need to.' Makoto's mind criticized.

"And she still doesn't need to," thought the brunette aloud.

"Who doesn't need to what?" asked Ami.

"Uh," Makoto sweat dropped, mentally slapping herself. "I'll be right back." With that, Makoto turned and went into the small music store, leaving a very confused Ami.

-----------------------------------------

The bell above the door indicated Makoto's return. Closing her book, Ami looked up and found a very happy Makoto with a small purple bag in hand.

"Hey Ames, since your mom's at work tonight, would you like to spend the night? I'll cook." Makoto felt as if her heart was trying to break through her rib cage. Buying the CD had been easy, but waiting in line to buy it was what caused her problems. Waiting had given her time to think. About Ami.

Makoto caught her breath when Ami glanced at the bag in her hand. She had thought the white lily couldn't be seen, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe when she was walking it had stuck out just enough for Ami to see.

"Sure." Ami smiled and was surprised when the taller girl started walking away. She had, though she didn't want to admit it, expected Makoto to have bought the CD for her. Ignoring the disappointment, Ami quietly followed her friend.

-----------------------------------------

Glancing at Ami, Makoto wondered if her plan had been found out. They had been walking for some time and Ami still hadn't made a sound.

'I hope I'm right. I'll kill Haruka if I'm not.' Makoto smiled at the smaller girl next to her while she unlocked her apartment door.

"Hungry?" asked Makoto, as she closed the door and made her way towards the kitchen.

"I'm fine." Ami sat on the couch, her hands in her lap. Truth be told, her stomach hadn't felt quite right since they had left the music store.

"How 'bout some tea?"

"Sure." Leaning back, Ami closed her eyes hoping to calm whatever was upset. It wasn't her stomach, but it was the only thing that made sense and so she blamed it.

"Here," Makoto whispered from behind the couch.

"Tha-" The word caught in her throat as her eyes fell on what was in front of her. The tea she had accepted was on a plate too large for just itself in the corner. In the center, lay Michiru's new CD with a white lily placed across it. "Makoto…"

"White lily, right? That's your favorite flower?" The brunette fidgeted behind the couch, still unsure of the flower she had chosen.

Ami silently nodded.

Letting out the breath she had been holding Makoto grinned. She hadn't really thought about why a music store was selling flowers, but nevertheless, she was thankful.

Taking the plate in front of her, the blue haired girl set it on the table, turned around and wrapped her arms around Makoto's neck.

"Thank you so much, Mako-chan!"

Ami's perfume engulfed Makoto's senses leaving her physically unable to respond. Blaming the perfume and the other girl's closeness, Makoto could only smile and nod dumbly.

Pulling away, Ami smiled at the grinning Makoto. The two smiled at each other until Ami's stomach growled, making its hunger known.

Makoto laughed. "I'll go make us some dinner."

Blushing, Ami thanked her and sat back down on the couch, picked up the lily resting on the plate and let her body sink into the couch. Closing her eyes, she brought the lily up to her nose, it's peddles tickling her skin. A smile claimed her lips as she realized she didn't smell the lily at all, only Makoto's perfume.


	6. Chapter 6: Obstacles Bring Opportunity

It's a day late, but man, it's long! Well, in terms of chapters I do. I'm proud of myself lol. Anywho, it turns out I didn't need to know what they call out for their transformations and what they use for attacks. Also, I guess I've made this all take place a little after Professor Tomo, but before Super S. There wont be many battles, but I didn't want to write about Makoto and Ami going to school quite yet lol. Well, hope you enjoy. The previous disclaimer applies.

-----------------------------------

After eating Makoto's delicious cooking, and having another tickling war while cleaning up, Makoto and Ami sat sleepily on the couch. Makoto's head rested on the back of the couch with closed eyes as she listend to the soft music.

"It's beautiful." Ami lay her head on the taller gir's shoulder.

"Mhm." Makoto had heard Michiru's music before. In fact, the violinist had invited them to many of her concerts, but rarely had she heard Michiru and Haruka play together. However, when the did it was far more than beautiful, but beautiful seemed to be the only word Makoto, and everyone else, could think of.

"We should go to bed soon. We have school tomorrow."

Makoto groaned.

Ami giggled. "Ok, ok. But soon?"

"Mhm."

Ami poked the brunette's side. "Promise?"

Lifting her head just enough to look at the smaller girl, Makoto grinned. "Scouts honor."

Going back to her original position, Makoto moved her right arm in order to rest it gently on Ami's side. 'This is nice,' thought the brunette, closing her eyes.

-----------------------------------

Makoto winced as pain shot through her neck. Groaning, she tilted her head and rubbed the back of her neck. The room was quiet except for Ami's steady breathing. After blinking a few times, she realized they had both fallen asleep. Looking down at the sleeping girl, Makoto couldn't help but smile then grimace when she noticed Ami's own position. It didn't seem as bad as her own, but if she didn't move the smaller girl soon, her neck would be much stiffer than Makoto's. Carefully maneuvering herself, Makoto stood up with a sleeping Ami in her arms.

"What time is it?" mumbled a sleepy Ami.

"Time for bed." Makoto smiled down at the half conscious girl.

Ami yawned and snuggled closer against the taller girl's chest, her reply muffled by Makoto's shirt.

After stepping through the doorway to her bedroom, Makoto glanced at her window making sure it was still open, and sure enough, the night breeze was floating in. Being careful not to wake Ami, Makoto gently lay the blue haired girl down on the bed and snuggled in next to her.

-----------------------------------

Ami's eyes flew open as the sound of a trash can falling tore her from her reverie. The small girl rubbed her eyes to get a better sense of reality and suppressed a soft chuckle when she made out a sleeping Makoto inches from her own face. Another trash can falling almost made Ami jump in surprise.

Glancing at her watch Ami thought to herself, "Who in the world would be up at 2:00 in the morning?"

Curious to find an answer, the blue haired girl looked out the window to find a startled old man. Suddenly she saw something move in the shadow. Something big. Ami tried to make out a figure but quickly ducked out of sight when two silver eyes met her own.

"Makoto," Ami whispered urgently, softly shaking the girl.

"Hm?"

"Makoto, I think something's out there."

"What?" croaked the brunette.

Before Ami could explain her suspicion, a muffled scream was heard. Both girls shot out of the bed, transformed and made their way to the scream.

"What was that!"

"I don't know." Sailor Mercury quickly found the abnormal energy source and pointed the way for Sailor Jupiter; right into a dark alley.

"Oh, fun." Sailor Jupiter cautiously made her way through the alley with Sailor Mercury right behind.

"Watch out!" warned Mercury. Both girls dodged the metal object, still unaware of who or what it came from.

"That old man didn't give me close to enough energy. I suppose I can take yours," a young woman's voice called out.

In the dark, Mercury was just able to make out the humanized figure. It had the legs of woman but the torso looked like some kind of arcade game. The face of the creature was covered by a futuristic helmet. Its left arm was covered with metal armor while its right seemed like a normal human arm except with a metal glove.

"Over my dead body!" called out Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury quickly pulled out her communicator. "The alley across the street from Makoto's. Quick!"

Mercury looked up to see Jupiter charging the creature. Blows were exchanged, but the metal armor showed its purpose was for more than just looks.

"Damn." Jupiter wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Jupiter, get back!" Sailor Mercury took aim and shot at the monster, but to her dismay the creature jumped out of the way and into the shadows. "Where'd it go?"

"Watch out!" Running towards Mercury, Sailor Jupiter pushed the other Senshi out of the metal glove's way. Unfortunatily for Jupiter, the glove collided with a few ribs. Jupiter grunted as she flew back into a pile of trash.

Sailor Mercury stood up and was preparing to attack when a ball of energy tore the monster apart. Mercury looked up and found Sailor Uranus standing behind where the monster was. The blue haired Senshi smiled at Uranus, then fear grabbed at her as she thought of Jupiter. Turning around, Mercury was relieved to find Sailor Neptune helping Jupiter up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Sailor Jupiter kept saying but was in obvious pain.

"I think we'd better go somewhere," Neptune said, looking up at Mercury.

Jupiter winced as she stood up. "What about..."

"He's fine. Just a little dazed," answered Uranus, "The girl's the same as the man. No real damage."

With that, the four Senshi made their way to Makoto's apartment.

-----------------------------------

"This is going to hurt," warned Ami.

Makoto just nodded.

Ami began to tightly wrap Makoto's torso, at the same time trying not to hurt the brunette too much. The taller girl was lucky to not have broken ribs, but bruised ribs weren't much better. Once Ami was finished wrapping Makoto up, the two went into the living room where everyone else had gathered. Usagi and Minako were talking on the couch while Rei and Mamoru sat quietly next to their girlfriends. The two older Senshi stood in silence next to one another.

"What happened?" asked Usagi.

"They got lucky." Makoto tried to make her breathing slow.

Ami shook her head. "It was my fault."

"It's no one's fault." The taller girl looked at Ami.

"It seems that some of Professor Tomo's creatures somehow escaped. They found a way to drain energy and are slowly taking it from people. Not enough at a time to cause any real damage-"

"But enough that after a while, they have enough power to cause trouble." Haruka finished her lover's sentence.

"Do we know how many there are?" Rei looked at the two older Senshi.

Both girls shook their heads.

"We'll all have to stay on alert. There can't be too many." Haruka sighed. She was just getting used to living normally again.

Everyone nodded in agreement and then looked at Makoto.

"I'm fine you guys," she insisted.

"Even with Senshi power it's going to take some time for your ribs to heal. You should stay home for a few days and rest," Ami said knowingly.

"I'll stay here with her," Minako offered.

"Actually, I was thinking I would. That way I could make sure the wrapping is still tight in the morning. And don't worry, I'll pick up our homework in the morning so we don't fall behind." Ami smiled at Makoto.

Minako groaned. "You aren't suppose to pick up homework when you take the day off."

Makoto softly laughed, then winced at the pain it caused.

"I could stay. You can even teach me how to wrap the thing around her."

"Usagi, you don't even know what the _thing_ is." Rei sighed.

"I do too!"

"It's getting pretty late. I think it's time to give Makoto some rest," Mamoru said while standing up. "How about you stop by tomorrow with Chibiusa? Night everyone."

"Alright. Good night Makoto. Good night Ami." Usagi followed her boyfriend out of the apartment.

"Bye you guys. We'll stop by tomorrow." The raven haired girl smiled at Makoto and Ami and helped her girlfriend up.

"Bye," Minako added.

After the two girls left, Haruka turned to look at Ami. "Need some help getting her to bed?"

Smiling sheepishly, Ami nodded.

Haruka made her way next to Makoto and looked her up and down. "Um.."

"Picking her up might cause stress on her ribs. You might just want to have her lean on you."

The older Senshi nodded, wrapped an arm around Makoto and led her to the bedroom. A little while later, Haruka reappeared by herself.

"We'd better head out too," she said to Michiru then turned to Ami, "Night Ami."

"Good night and thank you."

"No worries."

Michiru watched Haruka leave then softly smiled at Ami. "She'll be fine."

Ami returned the smile.

Leaning closer to Ami, Michiru whispered, "Just make sure to be gentle. They may act tough, but they're really kittens inside."

"Michiru, it's 2:35 and I have an exam tomorrow!" Haruka popped her head in through the doorway.

"I didn't know you cared so much about your grades." Michiru turned to look at the frustrated girl.

"Yea, well, if it weren't for that deal of ours I wouldn't." Grinning, the sandy haired girl leaned against the door frame.

"Looks like I need to taim the kitten." Michiru smiled at Ami. "Night."

Ami's face flushed red. "Night."

Haruka looked curiously at Ami and then Michiru. Raising an eyebrow she asked, "Taim the kitten?"

"Mhm." The aquamarine haired girl softly chuckled and closed the door behind them.

After making sure the door was locked, Ami made her way to Makoto for some over due sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: What about a bath?

So I went up to go snowboarding... and it rained, all day. So there I am, sitting there with nothing to do, listening to t. A. T. u.'s new cd (which is awesome) and I suddenly had this great idea to write this fanfic. lol. Took me long enough, aye? Anywho, sorry it's not longer. I had another version, actually two, but they kinda, um, well, I'm not sure ifthey would've fit. But if you want either one, go ahead and leave a comment or email me. I'd love to let you readthem andone of them isactually quite a bit longer. But, I wont bore you anymore. So here it is, chapter 7! Enjoy! The previous disclaimer applies.

------------------------------------

Makoto nuzzled into the warm body next to her. Ami smiled. In public Makoto was strong and protective, but once you got hot chocolate in her stomach put her in a warm bed, she was a kitten. The now sleeping girl was restless a little while ago, so Ami had offered her something special. When Makoto realized what was in the cup, she smiled with delight. It reminded Ami of a small child on a winter day.

"Ami…" whined Makoto.

The blue haired girl blinked in surprise. She'd thought the warm drink would put the brunette to sleep for sure.

"… did you have to get my homework?"

Ami giggled and lightly kissed the sleeping girl on the forehead. She was just too cute, though she had nearly forgotten about their homework. She'd have to wake up early tomorrow, call her mother and explain the situation, then run to the school to get their homework. She just hoped Makoto wouldn't do anything too strenuous while she was out. If luck was on her side, the injured girl would still be asleep when she got back. With a yawn, Ami closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep.

------------------------------------

Mumbling, Makoto turned to her side only to find a cold empty spot on the bed. 'It was warm last night. And it talked in its sleep.' The tired girl looked at the spot confused. 'Well that doesn't make sense.'

With her mind still somewhat asleep, Makoto forgot about what had happened last night and sat up like she normally did. Pain shot through her whole body then seemed to collect at her bruised ribs. She tried not to do anything more than just wince, but it hurt too much. The soft cry echoed through the quiet apartment followed by a book dropping and light scurrying feet on carpeted floor.

"Makoto?" Ami's face was filled with concern as she knelt in front of the injured girl.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to feeling the after effects of a fight." The brunette tried to smile, but knew she failed from the look Ami was giving her.

"This is serious. I'm not even sure how you got away without getting something broken, even with Senshi power. Here, let me take a look with the bandages off."

Makoto had her shirt halfway up her torso before she realized she couldn't even take off her own shirt.

"Let me." The taller girl wasn't sure how, but Ami was able to take off her shirt without causing any more pain.

Making sure to be careful and not cause too much discomfort, Ami unwrapped the bandages around the other girl's torso. Tenderly running her hands across the bruised skin, she was relieved to not find any indications of a broken rib. If it hadn't been for the pain, Makoto was sure she'd have been a grinning idiot. Though Ami's brief examination didn't find any indications of a broken rib, she still felt the need to voice her concern.

"Nothing seems to be broken, but it doesn't mean you didn't get a fracture. We may want to have you go in for x-rays."

"It's fine, I just need to sta-" Makoto tried to stand, but was stopped by the hand still on her injured ribs.

"You're going to have to take it slow. We can hold off on the x-rays, for now, as long as you don't stress your body." Letting her hand drop, Ami got to her feet.

When the taller girl tried standing again, she found herself successful. "Are you saying I can't take a shower?" Makoto laughed at her question then froze when she saw Ami's face. "You've got to be kidding."

Ami sighed. "You can barely stand. Why don't we wait and see how you're doing tomorrow. Maybe we can figure out a way for you to take a bath with some help."

"I landed in a pile of trash. I don't get how you were able to sleep next to me." She knew she shouldn't have and that the smaller girl had suggested the help for the sake of her injury, but the grin still appeared.

Normally Ami would've been a blushing mess by now, but Makoto really wasn't in any shape to be alone, even if that meant bathing. Though the sly smirk the brunette wore made her feel more conscious of the idea rather than if it had been Rei or Usagi.

"Bath or breakfast?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Breakfast would be nice." Makoto watched the smaller girl leave the room. She wasn't used to being taken care of. It felt odd, but if it allowed her more alone time with Ami, she'd take it. "You were joking about the bath, right?" She asked as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Do you like ketchup with your eggs?"


	8. Chapter 8: An Interesting Situation

Oh man, I was thinking of what to write next only to realize I had rated this story 'T'. So, I had to slightly change my plans. But hey, hopefully this turns out just as well or even better. To those of you who had wanted to read the other version… I'm sorry I never mailed it to you, but in all truth, I have no idea how to reply to reviews . Please forgive me and please keep reading! The previous disclaimer applies.

-------------------------------------

It wasn't that Makoto wasn't used to bathing with other women, in fact, when everyone had gone skiing last winter together the hotel they stayed at had a common bathing room. However, that bathing room had been much larger than Makoto's little bathtub and at the time, she hadn't been the only one without clothes.

Ami watched as the taller girl struggled to lower herself into the small bathtub. One hand rested on the wall, while the other held her side. "Do you need help getting in?"

"No, I'm fine…" Without warning, Makoto's hand slipped from the wall and she began, what felt to her, a painfully slow fall. Luckily for Makoto, two gentle hands caught her before the porcelain tub.

"Are you alright?"

The brunette took a deep breath, closed her eyes and nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Another nod.

A ringing caught Ami's attention. It was her cell phone. "Are you going to be okay if I…?"

Again, Makoto gave a silent nod.

The smaller girl looked curiously at Makoto before slowly getting up and leaving to answer her phone.

Makoto sighed and slouched in the tub until the water covered her head. It wasn't the pain that had the injured girl speechless, but Ami's closeness.

-----------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Everything's fine."

"Alright."

"Of course."

"I promise."

"Oh mom? Would it be alright if Makoto and I stopped by?"

"Yea. She had a pretty hard practice against Haruka last night. I don't think anything's broken…" Ami sweat dropped as her mother began asking a hundred questions.

"I'd better go mom. Makoto needs something."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

Ami smiled as she thought of the pros and cons of having a doctor as a mother. At least now she could put her mind at ease knowing Makoto would have a more medical check up. The only problem was convincing the injured girl to go.

"Makoto, I know that you don't want to, but I talked to my mom…" When the smaller girl opened the door her heart dropped to the bottom of her chest. All that could be seen of Makoto was her floating brown hair. "Makoto?! Makoto!"

Ami rushed to the side of the tub and was about to grab the submerged girl when the brunette finally came up for air. The blue haired girl screamed and tried to salvage her balance, but it was too late. Makoto's eyes went wide as Ami came towards her.

Makoto tried to catch the smaller girl the best she could, but with the space given and her ribs, she wasn't able to do much but hold her hands out to lessen the fall. "Oof!"

"Makoto?! Ami?! You guys should really lock the door. Geez and you guys call _me_ irresponsible. You guys in here?" Usagi was about to pass the two girls unknowingly until the sound of Ami's communicator caught her ear. And sure enough, there they were. Usagi's mouth dropped and then quickly turned into a mischievous grin as she saw the scene in front of her. The two girls lay in the bathtub together, Ami on top and Makoto, undressed, on the bottom with her hands resting on Ami's chest.

"Usagi! It's not what you think!" Ami saw the look in the blonde's eyes and tried to reach for the communicator, but only fell backwards… and back on Makoto.

"Usagi? Why are you answering Ami's communicator?"


	9. Chapter 9: Reflection

Hey, would you look at that? There's actually an update. Hopefully you're all still reading. Sorry if it's short, but I decided I had to start somewhere and since this story is easier to just sit down and let it all come out than Silver Millennium Love, I figured I'd do what I can. So, let me know how it is. And I think changing the rating is inevitable. The previous disclaimer applies.

-----------------------------------------

Makoto and Ami sat on the couch, both wrapped in towels, neither one having a chance to change before Michiru and Haruka arrived. Apparently the two older girls had located another one of Professor Tomo's monsters. After a failed attempt at reaching Rei, Minako and, ironically enough, Usagi, the two older Senshi gave Ami a call. And unfortunately for the two soaking girls, someone had answered. Michiru, however, kept herself together, unlike someone else who she would have to deal with later. And it wasn't Usagi.

"On our way home we ran into another creature. It had to be another one of Tomo's. We stopped him, but there was another we hadn't notice," informed Michiru.

Haruka bit her lower lip. "Yea."

"We figure," Michiru paused and gave a warning glare to the tomboy next to her, "That it would be best to do a quick night scouting. Just to be safe."

"Yea…." Haruka paused, then opened her mouth but thought better of it after catching another icy glare from her girlfriend.

"Usagi, do you think you could…. Usagi? Usagi?" The aqua haired girl sighed. There wasn't much she could do to help the two girls sitting across from her and so far, it was going pretty smooth. Of course, it was only a matter of time before…

Haruka grinned. "And here I thought Makoto would've been the one to go down first." The tall girl mentally slapped herself. She was going to pay for that comment later tonight.

Usagi covered her mouth, but it wasn't long before she needed oxygen and her laughter filled the small living room.

Ami's face became a scarlet red and if she had looked away from staring so intently at the window, she would have noticed a similar color creeping up the face of the girl next to her. And the small bead of water dripping down from her smooth skin… and how the towel that was wrapped around her was just barely able to cover her supple breasts….

"Ami?" Makoto looked at the smaller girl next to her. "You ok?"

The blue haired girl got up from the couch, walked briskly to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, letting out a tortured groan. What had she been thinking staring at the window?!

Ami slid to the ground and took a deep breath, officially claiming her hatred for reflections.


End file.
